


Shirt, suit and tie– Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	Shirt, suit and tie– Samuel Drake x Reader

Sometimes you just hated to be friends with Elena Fisher. She could be a great woman, very friendly, firm, fair and a long etc, but she could also be very machiavellian with you, especially as she used your little secrets and tricks to beat you all the time.

And you know she had thought much about it when insisted you to attend the Glance wedding, that almost friend of both. It was mostly Elena’s friend that yours, you know her a little, you liked her and all that. Only both were not recurring.

Still, she insisted, a thousand times, with dozens of excuses, she even hit you like a fly to buy the dresses. You worried. You know that when she was too pushy with something, It was because she had an epic plan in hands.

The wedding was the least. Glance was one of those who liked the formal parties, serious, elegant. And that was because you were worried.

You had a little problem with the formal and elegant. Not that you did not like at all, but quite the opposite. You had a slight but noticeable fetish with men in suits. You would not jump to the neck of any man in the suit, but always you finished looking at them, especially if they were handsomes, thinking, fantasizing, with your absurd desire to see them dressed.

You did not know why that happening. Maybe was the image of power, maybe was the dominant aspect of man, maybe none of that, maybe all that.

It was elegance, masculinity made form, status.

And you will attend a damn formal wedding. You prayed that all the men were old and ugly.

You were in your room, finishing accommodate your outfit. A formal, white dress, as Glance had requested. Sleeveless, little neck, backless, cinched waist, slightly loose from the thighs, long to the calves, heeled shoes. Your hair piled on top, with a white flower-shaped brooch, dropping a pair of curly tresses returning stylized your free neck, shiny earrings that gave you elegance, collarless, makeup practically nil, except your lips. Only a simple brightness, unprepossessing. You hated ostentatious.

\- ¿Look at this?- You said to yourself, watching you in the mirror- I look woman and all…

You took your tiny bag practically useless, you checked his contents while you thought over and over again in the question Elena had done yo you that day.

“¿Will you take companion?”

Hell no. If you wanted to do it was go fast wedding. You were not a fan of those events, you were not going to stay more than socially necessary.

You could not stop thinking about that question. “By God, Elena, do not do anything” Thought. Beg.

You beg in throughout the trip in taxi to the function room. Large, expensive, ostentatious, typical of moneybags. Damn fat cats. You had to save enough money to rent your damn dress. And that you wanted to go on vacation this summer. Fuck your holiday ¿True? Glance wanted to party. Damn Glance.

You arrived on time to need not waste any more of your life. Toast, nonsense. You just needed to show up, maybe mildly dance with the bride and go.

You were drinking a tiny sip of champagne, when Elena seemed to find you.

\- ¡Finally!- She bellowed behind you.

\- ¡W-What!- Your cough, almost spitting the drink, watching her- Elena… God… ¿You are crazy?

\- I had not seen you, I thought you were not coming.

\- You thought wrong.

You looked her. White clothes also formal, beautiful, like a fairy tale.

\- Beautiful back- She smiled.

\- Yes… I will give pneumonia. Tell Glance that if she ask us to come formal, to put some heating. I have my ass frozen.

\- That’s because you have no companion- She winked.

\- Does not matter- You watched your half cup- I’ll go as soon as this bubbly liquid runs out.

\- ¿Are you planning to go so soon?- Said someone behind you.

“For love of all the Olympic Gods ” You thought "Please no"

You turned slowly, prepared for everything. The cursed brothers Drake, with immaculate black suit, strutting their muscles below the cloth.

“Shit, shit, shit ¡shit!” You screamed inside.

\- Ha, hello Sam- You tried to pretend indifference and elegant- Hello Nate.

\- ¿How are you?- Nathan asked.

\- The shoes pinch me, I can hardly breathe in this dress, I uncomfortable and my back is frozen… I’m fine…

\- You will stay a little longer ¿Don’t you?- Asked Samuel- Elena told me you not brought companion, so I came exclusively to you not get bored too much.

“Elena, daughter of the great mother that brought into the world" It was obvious she knew that the brother of her husband, your friend, was not quite indifferent to you, and bring him in suit was an almost evil method.

What they did not know was that specific Drake, was not indifferent to you at all. Hell you liked him and hell that had you imagined him naked at least once every week. But dressed like that, with his white shirt slightly taut thanks to his muscles and his long tie brushing his belt… It was too much.

Now you should concentrate seriously, to endure and not faint.

\- Meh- You flicking your tongue- I do not know…

You see Elena jum to hear a melody, take Nathan and go to the dance floor. The unfortunate did it on purpose, you know. She wanted to leave you alone with him.

\- How much haste to a dance- You looked them- As if there was no internet or availability of dance at home.

\- You’re not a big fan of this kind of thing, I see- He moved a little closer.

\- ¿It is so obvious?- You sighed.

¿Why did he get so close? You could see his newly shaven face, his hair slightly ordered than usual, his skin clean, a highly masculine scent mixed with the sweet aroma Drake and cigarette. He was leaving very slowly smoking, but there was that smell so typical in him.

That thought made you drink what was left of you champagne in one gulp.

\- Watch out with bubbles- He joked- ¿So much thirst had?

\- I don’t- You left the empty glass in a timely tray waiter- Just now I finished my drink, I can go.

\- ¡Oh, come on!- He stood in front of you- I came to make you company, make at least renting my suit worth something… ¿A slow, at least?

\- Sam- You complained- Hardly if I can stand with this fucking outfit, do not make me dance… Please.

That was a lie, partly. You did not want to dance. But the problem was not your clothing, that yes, was uncomfortable. Your problem was a slow dance song with him, in suit. Involve being very attached to him, face to face, touching him. You could not put up with that.

\- Only one- Drake beg, puting the faced of a abandoned puppy- And I’ll take you home. ¿Yes? ¿Please?

\- All right- You sighed- Only one.

You saw him smile as if he had been given a treasure map.

You talked a few things with him, until a slow song did he offer his hand. You searched, within you, your stronger soldier. You took his hand and you were guided to the runway.

Your left hand rested on his shoulder, he grabbed your right with his. And his other hand visited your backless. His damn, warm and soft hand.

Both knew how to dance, the basics, nor was it required too much choreography, just keep up.

There was subpar feet away from you, and you could feel the gentle warmth he radiating mixed with aroma. A fog of seduction.

\- Try not to step on me with those- He muttered, dancing- Or will you pierce my foot.

\- More fear I have. These black shoes look heavy…

\- Something- Samuel shrugged- By the way, you look amazing…

\- Everyone looks amazing with enough money to make repairs… That also means that before I was not amazing.

\- You always look amazing actually…- He tried to correct- Well… It’s that…

\- It’s a joke, Sam- You denied- You also look good.

\- Thank you- He smiled.

\- Although I envy your convenience. I can not go to the bathroom with this…

\- I always wondered how… ¿How do you do if have to go?

\- We don’t go. We bear. Or we use diapers.

\- Sure- He laugh softly, pushing yourself a little, to get closet o him- Does not seem you carry diapers…

\- Because it was also a joke…- You whispered, trying to hold your growing desire to touch his chest- Most here we do not even carry underwear…

\- Nice ¿No?

\- No…

\- It’s a very slow slow ¿Do not you think?- He returned to approach.

\- Yes…

Hell was a slow, very slow, and very long. Hell Samuel had come close. Enough for he could support his jaw on the side of your face. You felt his hand on your back, completely touching your skin. Even you felt his chest and shoulders move with each breath. And you felt you were about to pass out.

When you finish, you could only thank before leaving for a moment to one of the balconies. You needed air, immediately. Cold air, wich puts you goosebumps and cleared a little the misting where you were submerged, revitalizing.

You came while later, just so Glance should ask you dance with her. And instead of leaving, you had to dance others slow. One with the father of the bride, luckily he was ugly as could be, and another with Samuel, that somehow he managed to convince you.

And then Glance tried to force you to participate in traditions wedding. Damn Glance again. She tried to throw the bouquet to you, among all the other crazy women. Fortunately your move was to get away from women, back, not to take it. But still, when the bouquet was in the air, one of her spinster aunts lashed out as raging rhino, pushing all, including you. It was a domino effect, where most remain scattered across the floor. You gave a few steps back when one of them pushed you hard. But instead of falling in your ass, like most, a pair of arms came from behind you, hugging your waist and holding you.

You took a moment to regain your balance, but male arms began to disturb your mind.

\- It is fortunate that I came to accompany you- Samuel said, like a whisper, through your hair.

You swallowed hard, even if your mouth had dried completely. Too much Sam, too close and too suit. You arranged, separating you some of him, trying to control the hot face you were feeling in your own skin.

\- God- You arranged your dress- ¡They’re all crazy! Thank you…

Perfect. Pretending you were affected by mass crazed women, and not for him. Good trick. Maybe someone will believe it.

You waited a couple of minutes to everyone calm down, you approached to Glance, as you said goodbye politely, unable to avoid the urge to kill her. We also said goodbye a Elena and Nate that looked too funny to you. You approached Samuel, also to say goodbye.

\- I can not take this shit any more- You mutter- I’ll take a cab. We’ll see one of these, hopefully not in a formal party ¿Ok?

\- Do not be silly, wait, I’ll take you.

\- You don’t be silly, stay with Nate and Elena.

\- ¿To what? If I came here for you.

You saw him pull away, approach to his families, say something and nimbly back with you. Perfect, now you should hold your cravings, having next him.

You tried the trip as quiet as possible, and you tried to keep your eyes on the outside, as long as possible. But more than once he spoke to you, forcing you see him, noticing the movement of his black cloth, his profile. And it was too obvious for him too. Once arrived at your house, he stopped the engine and stared you.

\- ¿Are you okay?- He ask.

\- Yeah right ¿Why?- You looked him.

\- Tonight I’ve you felt a little… I do not know… strange ¿You are sick? ¿You feel bad?

\- I’m fine- You smiled, tenderly for his concern- Seriously. Thank you.

\- Beautiful, remember that if you need anything, let me know. I’ll do anything to help you out.

\- Thank you- You repeated, laughing- ¿Anything?

\- Anything.

\- ¿Swimming with spiders too?

\- If that have a logical and useful right to help you…- He doubt- Yes…

\- You hate spiders, Sam… I doubt you even approach a one if I ask you.

\- Is not the same- He smiled- Is not the same you ask me to do something, that you need me to do something. Between asking and needing a big difference.

\- ¿And how you’d realize I need something or not?

\- I do not know- He shrugged- I guess if you say "Samy, I need this or that”…

\- ¿Anything?

\- Anything, deaf…

¿Could you take the chance? ¿Is that plan you had in mind could work? If it worked, by God than good. And if not, it would be eternal shame.

\- You need something- Samuel looked at you- ¿Don’t you?

\- Come- You opened the car door.

You were going to take risks, all or nothing.

You went to your house, with Drake behind. You did get in, closed the door.

\- Wait one minute ¿Yes?- You asked.

\- Sure.

You left him alone for a while. When you came back to him, he was facing the wall, few pictures of some paintings that did not matter.

You walked silently to get behind him, and you spent your hands on his neck, the neck of the suit, and got off slowly all along his back, to his waist. That took him by surprise. Samuel completely turned, surprised at all to see you.

\- ¿W-what?- He stuttered- ¿What do you do?

It was an understandable question, you were totally naked

\- You said you would do anything- You mutter- If I needed. I need you, Samy. You can go if you want but I really need this…

\- I expected anything but this…

\- I’ve always see you with desires…- You touched his shoulders.

\- Lord- he sigh, smiling- I thought you never would look at me like that… I thought you would never give me a chance…

\- It is impossible not look at you- You took his tie, getting close almost touching his mouth- Impossible not to want you.

His big arms circled you, pressing you, while his mouth began to kiss you forward. You devoured his lips, sucked his tongue, running over his back and chest with your hands, until noticed he was trying to take off the suit.

\- No, no Samy- Your beg- Do not take it off.

\- ¿What?- He look at you.

\- I have a suit fetish, do not take it away… Fuck me as dress as possible ¿Yes? And then I’ll give you anything you want…

\- Because this you were so strange today- He smiled- ¿You were holding your desire?

\- Look me in the crotch and think.

Samuel pulled back slightly, looking at you. A long thread of fluid was falling down the inside of your thigh.

\- Love- He smiled- Are you ready for all…

He gently ran his fingers through your thigh, gathering some of that clear liquid, before raising his fingers to his mouth and suck as if he had touched candy.

\- Samy…- You whispered.

\- I get it… You need it now. Tell me you want and I will.

\- I want you to be a boss- You took his jacket- My boss… Fuck me, strong, and with the suit. Then you can take me as you want and where you want… But please… Samy…

\- No- He pressed you toward him and growled in your ear, very softly- I’m not Samy. Tell me boss. ¿It is understood?

\- Yes Boss- You trembled with excitement crossing your legs.

\- Be good girl and suck my cock a little.

You knelt, with some despair. Your hands opened the fly and slightly got off his underpants, to get his penis that was already beginning to harden.

You devoured with lust, sucking as the most delicious delicacies, playing his thin black pants. You felt become rock in your tongue, while his grunts and groans boring into your mind.

\- That’s… Yeah…- He caressed your hair- You’re so cute, honey… You suck as always I imagined… Beautiful…

You don’t stop, and even you had followed until he finish if he does not you have stopped.

\- Calm- He gently pulled his cock out of your mouth- Calm. Get in where you want. I’ll fuck you until you cum.

\- Yes Boss- You got up, anxious.

You knew where. Your desk. You took some things quickly that was on and sat on the wood, looking, seeing how slowly him approached, only to produce you more cravings.

It was already close enough to penetrate you at last, but instead, he devoted himself to rub your stomach with his tie.

\- No boss- You beg- I’m desperate, do not make me wait…

\- I know- He came with a smile, to start sucking your breasts.

For a moment you got distracted with the exquisite feeling of his tongue on your nipples, and hoping that, Samuel entered with a single movement to the bottom of your cervix. You drowned a shout between surprising and pleasant. Although immediately he left you.

\- Lie- He ordered.

Your back leaned against the warm wood, while you watched him. He took your legs and he placed an ankle in each of his shoulders. Then he leaned forward slightly, bringing your knees to your chest, leaving your pussy in full view.

\- ¿It hurts?- Samuel asked.

\- No…

\- Perfect- He reentered his hard penis- ¿You like this?

\- Yes- You smiled, stroking your breasts.

\- Your boss Drake will give you hard ¿Are you ready?

\- God… Yes…

And he did it. He began to penetrate you, first gently, but turning very fast in a short time. It became obvious he also had been holding his desires with you.

You were delirious in pleasure. Sometimes you looked him, to notice his suit, feel the fabric in contact with your skin, his expression, but also he forced you to roll your eyes, full of delight.

\- ¡Beautiful!- He growled- ¡Look at you! ¡You’re exquisite! ¡I wished so much this! ¡Fuck!

You could hear his balls hitting your ass, the dirty and exquisite sound of your moisture in his penis.

Samuel had taken you from the waist and he hits his hips against yours, with some violence, forcing you to stick your fingers into the wood, hold you, avoid being dragged across the surface. It was all you could do in addition to moan again and again.

\- Come here…- He muttered.

He forced you to sit again. He put your legs around him to be hooked around his waist, he held your buttocks with his hands and raised you, while penetrate you. You hugged his neck, sweating, staring his eyes.

\- Don’t stop looking at me…- He growled in your mouth.

Step by step, even hammering you, he took you to the nearest couch, leaving you there with him above you. Your legs and arms had not loosened him. One of his arm encircled your waist and the other was behind your head. He was attached to you, you could feel the tie bunched your breasts, his shirt in your stomach, the edge of his sack covering you, the fabric of his legs rubbing your thighs, The fly sheepishly scratching the lips of your pussy. And above all, their eyes glued to yours, as he entered violently.

You were feeling that your body delirious and the climax was fast approaching.

\- Don’t stop…- Your moan voiceless- Please… Boss…

\- Shouts loud…- He sucked your neck, rubbing his penis into the most exquisite part of you- I want to hear you…

\- God…- Your voice trembled- ¡Just there!

\- Sweetie…- His voice also trembled.

You heard as he began snorting like a bull, in your ear, knocking his waist more firmly. That increased further your excitement. His snorting in your ear generated a chill that crossed your back and came to your waist. Hugged him, you screaming long, while your legs trembled and shook on their own. Hardly you could be aware, but you could hear him complain again and again, as he pumped inside you.

The groans of both began to die down and calm down, staying static, glued, inert. Samuel had his nose in your neck, puffing, kissing your skin.

\- Oh my God… Sweetie- He purred- What a delight…

\- I know…- You laughed, happy, stroking his neck- Thanks… thanks…

\- Look at you…- He noted you a moment- How happy are you now…

\- Samy- You took his tie and threw to kiss him- You can get it off if you want. And we do it as you want…

\- Give me a few minutes, you lustful- He laugh gently- I have to recover myself…

Both laughed softly again. All so that, fifteen minutes later, you returned to feel him like a stone inside you. But at least now Drake knew, if he wanted to get you a point, he only needed shirt, suit and tie.


End file.
